Neko Kurapika
by Nemurase Hime
Summary: Suatu pagi, Kurapika bangun dan mendapati dirinya berubah menjadi kucing. Kemampuan nennya hilang. Ia tidak bisa bicara dan hanya bisa mengeong, Dan hari sialnya berlanjut saat Kuroro memutuskan untuk memeliharanya,.. R&R ne ?
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

A/N : Fic aneh...-_- . R&R, and sorry for the grammar mistake.

*P.S : **Neko = Kucing**

Disc : Not Mine

* * *

**Neko Kurapika**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Nemurase Hime **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

_"It's all begin with normal day..."_

**.**

**.**

Langit YorkShin bersinar cerah dengan sedikit awan menutupi sang mentari, meskipun panas, namun orang-orang tetap menjalankan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa, berlalu lalang melewati trotoar dan berlalu lintas di jalan raya.

Kurapika Kuruta berjalan dengan tangan dan kakinya menelusuri kota YorkShin. Semua disekitarnya tampak begitu besar, dia merasa begitu kecil di antara semua manusia yang 10 kali lebih tinggi dan besar daripada dirinya.

Dia melirik tangannya yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi cakar.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku... _Pikir Kurapika dalam hati dengan frustasi.

Semalam semuanya tampak normal. Makan malam bersama teman-temannya, kembali ke penginapan untuk menjaga Nona Neon, kemudian tidur. Semuanya normal kecuali tadi pagi, seorang Kurapika Kuruta bangun dalam keadaan berbulu, memiliki cakar, dan tidak bisa berbicara bahasa manusia.

Yap... Kurapika Kuruta telah berubah menjadi seekor kucing. Wujud kucing Kurapika bisa dibilang menggemaskan, warna bulu Kurapika kuning keemasan, di lehernya ada kalung dengan bel (Gak tau deh siapa yang memakaikannya pada Kurapika), dan matanya berwarna coklat terlihat lebih besar karena tubuh kecilnya yang membuatnya makin menggemaskan. Selain itu, Kurapika sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali 'Meong' dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia tidak bisa menggunakan Nen.

Kesialannya berlangsung ketika Eliza menemukannya dan mengusirnya keluar rumah sehingga membuat Kurapika harus pontang panting di jalan. Sambil menggeram ala kucing (?) Kurapika berlari ke sembarang arah untuk mencari tempat dimana ia akan tidur malam ini sekaligus tempat untuk berpikir apa penyebab perubahan wujud pada dirinya, dan tentu saja memikirkan cara agar tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

Dan...

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan kalungnya ditarik dan tubuhnya terangkat ke atas. Kaget, Kurapika segera meronta dan berusaha berbalik untuk melihat orang yang mengangkatnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroro Lucifer.

Kurapika kaget dan panik bukan main, dengan tenaga dan bahasa kucing yang dimilikinya, ia meronta-meronta sekuat tenaga, memaksa untuk diturunkan dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke segala arah dan tak lupa berusaha mencakar lengan pemimpin Ryodan itu.

Ketakutan mulai merasuki Kurapika, penglihatan akan dirinya yang dibunuh oleh Genei Ryodan dalam wujud kucing sama sekali bukan pemandangan menyenangkan. Saat ini dia hanya ingin bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dari Genei Ryodan dan seluruh manusia di muka bumi sampai wujudnya kembali normal. Ironis sekali, dia menghabiskan 5 tahun hidupnya memburu Genei Ryodan, tapi ketika bertemu dengan mereka, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap mereka.

Sementara di sisi lain, Kuroro hanya memperhatikan kucing di hadapannya sambil berusaha mengingat kira-kira dimana dia pernah melihat kucing berbulu kuning keemasan ini. Kucing ini terasa familiar, ia merasakan aura berbahaya datang dari kucing ini. Tapi bukan aura nen, lebih seperti... kau tau ? Saat kau tidak suka pada orang sampai-sampai ingin membunuhnya, lalu perasaan itu terlihat jelas diwajahmu sampai-sampai bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang disekitarmu ? Nah...itu dia yang kumaksudkan! Tapi anehnya, Kuroro tidak berusaha menjauhi bahaya itu ? Ha! Siapa yang aku ajak bercanda ? Kuroro _menyukai _bahaya.

"Mau kau apain kucing itu, Danchou ?" Tanya Shalnark tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Kuroro.

"Kelihatan kucing itu tidak menyukaimu, Danchou. Lihatlah, dari tadi dia meronta terus saat dipegang Danchou." Komentar Machi.

"Apa mungkin Danchou ditolak sama kucing ?" Tanya Shizuku polos membuat seluruh anggota Ryodan meledak dalam tawa, tentu saja kecuali Kuroro yang mengabaikan komentar mereka dan masih konsentrasi mengamati kucing di hadapannya.

Kurapika yang meronta-ronta dengan sia-sia mulai kehabisan tenaga sehingga pergerakannya berkurang dan napasnya menjadi sesak, yang tersisa hanyalah sebagian otaknya yang berusaha berpikir untuk melepaskan diri dari Kuroro di tengah kepanikan dalam mentalnya.

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka di kondisi seperti ini ? Uhh... Andai aku bisa menggunakan Nen. _Sesal Kurapika dalam hati.

"Danchou mau pelihara kucing itu ?" Tanya Shalnark sambil ikut-ikutan memperhatikan kucing yang dipegang Danchounya.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang berada ditangannya, setelah bertatap mata dengan kucing cukup lama, Kuroro menjawab, "Kucing ini menarik juga. Mungkin aku akan memeliharanya." Ujar Kuroro dengan senyum—yang entah apa artinya—sambil mengelus kepala Kurapika.

Kurapika merasa dia akan menghantam kepalanya ke dinding berulang-ulang. Nampaknya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, pertama dia bangun dalam keadaan menjadi kucing, kedua dia bertemu dengan Genei Ryodan dalam keadaan menjadi kucing dan tidak bisa menggunakan Nen, dan sekarang dia akan dipelihara oleh pemimpin Genei Ryodan.

Menakjubkan sekali...

"Danchou mau menamai kucing itu apa ?" Tanya Shizuku.

"Oh benar juga...dia harus diberi nama." Ujar Kuroro sambil mengangkat leher Kurapika sehingga dia bisa bertatapan mata dengan Neko Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan kesinisisan dan kebencian sebisanya, memperingatkan pemilik mata obsidian itu untuk tidak menamainya aneh-aneh sekaligus usaha agar Kuroro tidak jadi memeliharanya.

Mau taruh dimana harga diri Kurapika kalau dunia tau dia dipelihara oleh pemimpin Genei Ryodan ?

"Kucing itu benar-benar tidak menyukai Danchou ya...lihat bagaimana cara dia menatap Danchou." Komentar Nobunaga disusul tawa beberapa anggota Ryodan.

"Kalian ada ide untuk namanya ?" Tanya Kuroro mengabaikan komentar Nobunaga.

"Bagaimana kalau Pussy ?" Usul Shizuku.

"Terlalu biasa." Tolak Kuroro.

"Catty ?"

"Tidak."

"Neko-chan ?"

"Tidak. Tidak."

"Em... apalagi ya ?" Gumam para anggota Ryodan sambil memasang posisi mikir masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau Noir ?" Usul Kuroro.

"Tapi Danchou, kucing itu kuning, bukan hitam." Komentar Machi.

Kuroro mengangguk setuju dan mulai memikirkan nama untuk kucing barunya, sebelum dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang paling mengganggunya tentang kucing ini, yaitu bulu keemasannya yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, "Bagaimana kalau Kurapika ?" Usul Kuroro asal tanpa tau akibat perkataannya.

Kurapika terhenyak. Genei Ryodan melonjak kaget. Kuroro sih woles aja.

"Apa-apaan ini Danchou ? Kenapa Danchou mau menamainya atas nama pengguna rantai itu ?" Protes Nobunaga.

"Bulunya mengingatkanku pada Kuruta itu." Jawab Kuroro.

Disisi lain, Kurapika masih dalam keadaan shock. Siapa sangka musuh bebuyutannya hendak menamai kucingnya atas nama dirinya sendiri ? Mungkin dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju Danchou menamainya Kurapika! Kau juga tidak mau dinamai atas nama pengguna rantai itu kan, kucing ?" Tanya Nobunaga pada Kurapika.

"Kau bodoh meminta pendapat seekor kucing." Kata Kurapika, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya 'meoong...meoong.'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..emmm...ah...aku namai kau Nekora saja." Kata Kuroro pada Kurapika atau sekarang sudah berubah nama jadi Nekora. "Kau kucingku sekarang..." Tambah Kuroro.

Kurapika merasa ingin menghilang dari muka bumi sekarang juga mendengar kalimat terakhir Kuroro. Apa yang membuatnya begitu tidak beruntung ?

Kurapika menggeram dan berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri, _Semoga beruntung Kurapika..._

**~~Neko Kurapika~~**

Matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan dan taburan bintang yang bersinar terang di langit dengan sedikit awan yang menutupi sang rembulan, meskipun pemandangan di langit begitu indah dan menenagkan hati, namun rupanya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi susana hati seseorang.

Kurapika Kuruta berjalan mengikuti Kuroro menuju sebuah _mansion _mewah dengan keadaan menggerutu dan merengut, nampaknya nasib sial terus mengikutinya. _Setidaknya aku tidak harus tidur di jalan malam ini... _Pikir Kurapika berusaha mengambil sisi positifnya yang bisa dibilang hampir tidak ada.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Kurapika mendapati dirinya di sebuah kamar mewah dengan dominasi warna hitam. _Inikah kamar Kuroro ? _Pikirnya sambil melihat-lihat isi kamar sebelum akal sehatnya kembali dan ia segera memarahi dirinya sendiri karena mengagumi kamar musuh bebuyutannya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Nekora." Kata Kuroro pada Kurapika...*ehem*...kucing. Kurapika hanya mengeong sebagai jawaban.

Kuroro kemudian berjalan ke salah satu sudut kamarnya dan kembali dengan mangkuk berisi susu di tangannya. Kuroro kemudian meletakkan semangkuk susu didepan Kurapika.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti lapar." Ucap Kuroro sebelum pergi untuk mengambil makanannya sendiri.

Kurapika menatap susu didepannya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminum susu yang disediakan pemimpin Genei Ryodan itu, tapi fakta bahwa dia sedang kelaparan membuat cacing-cacing dalam perutnya memaksanya untuk meminum susu itu. Terlebih lagi, susu dihadapannya terlihat begitu menggoda, warnanya yang putih bersih dan baunya yang harum sudah bisa membuat Kurapika ngiler.

*Grooowl*

Kurapika melirik perutnya. _Mungkin minum beberapa teguk lebih baik daripada mati kelaparan, _Pikir Kurapika sambil meminum susunya sedikit, tentu saja ala kucing. Setelah mencicipi susu dihadapannya, dia tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk meminumnya lagi, apalagi rasa manis susu itu masih tersisa dimulutnya. Akhirnya, niat Kurapika yang seharusnya meminum beberapa teguk telah digeser dengan niat baru yaitu menghabiskan susu dihadapannya menutup mulut cacing diperutnya.

Disisi lain, Kuroro sudah kembali dan mengawasi Kurapika dari tempat tidurnya, dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat tingkah Kurapika yang tadinya tidak mau minum lalu kemudian meminum susunya sampai habis, ditambah dengan kuping dan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang membuat tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan.

Setelah mangkuk didepan Kurapika tidak berisi lagi, dan kucing itu menatap Kuroro dengan mata coklat _brownies _yang besar membuat Kuroro pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkan susu tambahan untuknya.

Rasanya kurang masuk akal ketika orang-orang berusaha memohon padanya dengan suara dan tatapan memelas sebisa mereka namun dia tidak pernah terpengaruh, tapi sekarang dia malah kalah oleh tatapan memelas seekor kucing.

Setelah mangkuk kelima, cacing di perut Kurapika akhirnya diam juga, Kurapika kemudian menjilat sisa susu dari mulut dan kumisnya, tidak mau melewatkan sisa-sisa rasa manis yang tertinggal.

Kuroro mengawasi Kurapika dari tempat tidurnya dan harus mengakui kalau dia kucing paling imut dan paling menggemaskan yang pernah ditemuinya. Menyadari kalau Kurapika telah selesai mengisi perutnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak kucingnya bicara.

"Kau tau apa kepanjangan Nekora ?" Tanya Kuroro pada kucingnya.

Meskipun Kurapika berpikir Kuroro gila karena berbicara dengan kucing, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kuroro, mengisyaratkan kalau dia tidak tau dan penasaran ingin mengetahuinya kepanjangannya.

"Kepanjangannya adalah 'Neko Kurapika'." Kata Kuroro.

Lagi, Kurapika terhenyak dan berada dalam keadaan shock stadium lanjut.

"Kau mengingatkanku padanya. Warna bulumu, atau bagaimana cara kau mencakarku tadi." Lanjut Kuroro.

Kurapika tidak tau harus menjawab apa hingga ia hanya merespon dengan ''meoong..''.

"Kau tau, aku agak tertarik dengan gadis Kuruta itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memasukkannya ke Ryodan, dia bisa menjadi pengganti Pakunoda sebagai tangan kananku. Sayang sekali dia berniat membunuhku." Curhat Kuroro pada kucingnya.

_Dan sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik bergabung dengamu ataupun kelompokmu... _Jawab Kurapika yang terdengar dengan 'Meooong...Meooong...'

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kecurigaan melintas di kepala Kurapika, _Tunggu...dari tadi dia membicaraanku, apa jangan-jangan dia tau kalau aku—yang berubah wujud jadi kucing—adalah Kurapika ? _Kurapika mengawasi Kuroro—yang sedang sibuk dengan tempat tidurnya—untuk mencari tanda-tanda atau pergerakan mencurigakan seandainya Kuroro tau kalau Nekora adalah Kurapika Kuruta alias pengguna rantai yang berniat membunuhnya, meskipun sekarang dia tidak bisa menggunakan nen.

"Lho ? Kau kenapa Nekora ?" Tanya Kuroro sambil mengangkat Kurapika ke pangkuannya. Dengan lembut, Kuroro mengelus leher Kurapika yang membuat Kurapika merasakan sensasi aneh sehingga ia tergelitik untung mendengkur.

_Sial ! Apa yang aku lakukan ? Dimana harga dirimu, Kurapika ? Eh...tapi rasanya enak juga dielus begini, pantas saja kucing suka di-...AAAH! BUKAN SAATNYA MEMIKIRKAN ITU !? _Teriak Kurapika dalam hati dengan frustasi dan berusaha mengabaikan sensasi menyenenangkan yang diberikan Kuroro dilehernya.

"Ah...waktunya tidur." Ucap Kuroro dan meletakkan Kurapika di bantal yang terletak di sisi tempat tidurnya sebelum dia sendiri berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama.

_Tunggu! Dia tidak berpikir untuk tidur sekasur dengan kucing, kan ? _Pikir Kurapika dengan jijik. Sebenarnya, bukan kenyataan kalau Kuroro mau tidur sama kucing yang membuatnya jijik, tapi kenyataan kalau dia bakalan tidur bersama pemimpin Genei Ryodan membuatnya jijik.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kurapika, Kuroro segera menjelaskan pada kucingnya, "Besok aku akan membeli tempat tidurmu, tapi malam ini kau tidur disini bersamaku. Kau tidak mau tidur di lantai, kan ?"

Kurapika menatap lantai marmer kamar Kuroro, meskipun lantai itu terlihat bersih dan cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tidur, tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau lantai itu dingin. Namun yang namanya Kurapika, ia lebih memilih tidur dilantai daripada bersama Kuroro, sehingga Kurapika melompat turun. Bagitu kakinya menyentuh lantai marmer hitam itu, ia langsung merasakan sensasi dingin dikulitnya, namun ia mengabaikannya dan berusaha membuat nyaman dan hangat dirinya di lantai yang dingin itu.

Sambil mengawasi Kurapika, Kuroro menghela napas panjang dan berat. _Bagaimana mungkin kucing bisa begitu keras kepala ? _Tanya Kuroro dalam hati, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan menarik selimut tebalnya untuk membantunya tidur.

Sementara di lantai, Kurapika sedang bermasalah dengan suhu di batu marmer itu. Ia berusaha untuk mengambil sisi postif dan menghibur dirinya sendiri di tengah kesialan yang melandanya.

_Kurasa satu malam bukan masalah...lagipula aku tidak akan tidur, siapa tau si brengsek ini tau identitasku dan berencana membunuhku saat aku tidur. _Pikir Kurapika, namun suara dengkuran halus Kuroro melumpuhkan semua kecurigaannya. Seketika itu juga, mata Kurapika terasa begitu berat, ia telah melalui banyak hari ini dan sesuatu yang paling diinginkannya sekarang adalah tidur yang panjang untuk menyegarkan kembali sel-sel otak dan akal sehatnya yang entah kenapa menghilang hari ini.

Tanpa terasa, Kurapika sudah membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi. Namun tidur Kurapika bisa dibilang tidak nyaman, ia berguling ke sana kemari dengan gelisah dalam rangka mencari kehangatan yang tak pernah ada, ketika rasa dingin serasa menusuk tulangnya, Kurapika akhirnya terbangun dan berdiri dengan tangan dan kakinya.

Kurapika menghela napas, _Satu malam...hanya malam ini saja aku akan satu kasur dengan pemimpin Ryodan dan besok aku akan mencari tau apa penyebab aku berubah jadi kucing. _Pikir Kurapika.

Sambil menggerutu, ia dengan terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur Kuroro, ketika kulitnya menyentuk kasur Kuroro, yang bisa dipikirkannya hanya kenyataan bahwa benda itu lembut dan luar biasa hangat dan nyaman. Sambil menguap, Kurapika menyelinap masuk ke selimut Kuroro dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pria itu, seketika itu juga, Kurapika segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

Sementara itu, mata Kuroro Lucifer terbuka, ia berbalik dan mendapati kucingnya sedang tidur dengan nyaman disampingnya. _Benar-benar kucing keras kepala... _Komentar Kuroro dalam hati. Namun kucing yang terlalu biasa juga tidak akan menarik, kan ?

Sambil menguap, Kuroro memeluk kucingnya dan mengelus kepalanya, yang membuat kucing itu mendengkur dan dengan senang hati menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kuroro.

**~~Neko Kurapika~~**

Kurapika terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia menguap dan mengelus perutnya namun ia enggan membuka matanya sebelum ia menyadari ia bukan di kasur lembut lagi, dengan malas, ia menggulingkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang, berharap mendapatkan kenyamanan kasur sekali lagi.

Kurapika terus berguling hingga tidak menyadari ujung dari permukaan datar tempat dimana punggungnya menempal, ketika tubuh Kurapika hampir jatuh, ia segera membuka mata dan memekik ala kucing sebelum sebuah tangan menangkapnya.

"Oh...kau sudah bangun, Nekora." Kurapika menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Kuroro berdiri sambil memegang kalungnya. Kurapika menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak lagi dikamar Kuroro, namun di sebuah gedung terlantar yang cukup besar, atap gedung itu mulai lapuk dan runtuh, sehingga membuat tempat untuk duduk yang cukup bagi para Ryodan.

"Dimanaini ?"Tanya Kurapika yang tentu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya 'Meoong..' . Perhatian Kurapika kemudian teralih pada anggota Ryodan yang juga berada disana, masing-masing memandangnya dengan tatapan yang bervariasi.

Kuroro mengabaikan anak buahnya dan duduk di salah satu batu bekas reruntuhan atap dan meletakkan Kurapika di pangkuannya, sebelum dia membuat Kurapika berdiri dengan kakinya dengan cara memegang kedua tangan Kurapika untuk mengangkat badannya.

Kuroro menaik turunkan tangan Kurapika, membuat kucing itu panik, mereka berada di kondisi itu lumayan lama sebelum sisa anggota Ryodan yang lain datang.

Kuroro meletakkan Kurapika di bahunya, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anggota Ryodan untuk menjelaskan rencana pencurian mereka selanjutnya.

_Yah...mereka memang pencuri sih. _Pikir Kurapika.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata mengawasi Kurapika yang berada di bahu Kuroro. "Eh...Kucing itu kayaknya jadi kesayangan Danchou, ya ?" Bisik Nobunaga pada Shalnark yang berada di sebelahnya. Shalnark mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kuroro yang sedang menjelaskan rencana mereka pada Nobunaga.

"Eh ? Sepertinya sih begitu... memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Shalnark dengan berbisik.

"Apa menurutmu mungkin Danchou akan lebih sayang sama kucing itu daripada kita ?" Tanya Nobunaga dengan muka khawatir sambil mengawasi kucing yang sedang menguap dan menggoyangkan ekornya dengan malas.

"Hahaha... Mana mungkin Danchou lebih sayang sama kucing daripada kita." Kata Shalnark meyakinkan sebelum perhatian mereka beralih pada Kuroro yang lagi.

"Baiklah... Berpencar !" Perintah Kuroro dan semua anggota Ryodan menghilang dari pandangan, hingga tersisa Kuroro dan Kurapika. Kuroro melirik Kurapika dan memberikan _smirk _yang menandakan operasi pencurian mereka akan dimulai.

"Nah... sekarang saatnya kita pergi." Ucap Kuroro sebelum menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

**~~Neko Kurapika~~**

Di antara 7 _Big Jewel _terbesar, terindah, dan termahal di dunia, Red Tear adalah salah satunya. Red Tear adalah _Big Jewel_ yang berbentuk Ruby biru besar yang diwarisi turun temurun dalam keluarga bangsawan Priestly. Menurut legenda yang diceritakan turun temurun, Red Tear bisa mengabulkan permintaan sejati seseorang saat warnanya berubah menjadi merah. _Big Jewel _itu disimpan dalam lemari besi di salah satu museum dengan sistem keamanan ketat dikarenakan harga Red Tear yang hampir tidak terhitung berdasarkan besar dan nilai sejarahnya.

Dan Red Tear adalah target Genei Ryodan saat ini.

Setidaknya itulah yang didengar Kurapika berdasarkan penjelasan Kuroro beberapa jam yang lalu. Rencana Ryodan untuk mencuri Red Tear sebenarnya sederhana.

Terobos dari pintu depan, ancam dan intergasi beberapa penjaga untuk mengetahui letak Red Tear, ambil permatanya lalu pergi.

_Yap...benar-benar sederhana. _Komentar Kurapika dalam hati yang sedang duduk manis di bahu Kuroro. Saat ini dia dan Kuroro sedang mengawasi anggota Ryodan yang menerebos masuk dari pintu depan dan mengancam beberapa penjaga.

Kuroro dengan santai berjalan lurus untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa ada halangan, berhubung anak buahnya telah membukakan jalan untuk Kuroro. Kuroro menghampiri salah satu penjaga dan mencekik lehernya sambil tersenyum _ramah_, "Bisa kau beri tau dimana Red Tear disimpan ?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada dingin tanpa melepaskan cekikannya.

Penjaga malang itu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro di tengah-tengah persediaan oksigen yang semakin menipis, "A...aku...aku tidak tau.."

"Hmm..." Gumam Kuroro kemudian mempererat cekikannya dengan berniat mengirim penjaga itu ke alam lain sebelum Kurapika memekik ala kucing dan memegang lengan atas Kuroro, seolah meminta pria itu untuk berhenti.

"Mreeeeongg..." Pekik Kurapika. Kuroro sempat cengo sesaat melihat reaksi kucingnya, namun segera melempar lelaki itu ke sembarang arah dan melanjutkan pencarian. Interogasi selanjutnya, Kuroro hanya mengancam dan melempar penjaga malang yang menjadi sasarannya.

Kuroro semakin mendapati perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, belum lagi kenyataan mengejutkan yang mulai disadarinya. Kenyataan kalau dia bisa begitu belas kasih pada seekor kucing. Kenyataan kalau kucing ini mampu membatalkan niatnya dengan mudah. Kenyataan kalau kucing ini bisa membuat Kuroro menuruti permintaannya hanya dengan memasang muka melas yang bahkan kalah jauh dari orang-orang yang memohon hidupnya di ampuni oleh Kuroro.

Lamunan Kuroro terhenti ketika Kurapika mengeong sekali lagi. Kuroro mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kegiatan interogasi terus berlanjut namun tidak ada satupun yang tau dimana Red Tear disimpan, hingga akhirnya mereka berkumpul di lorong lukisan. Kurapika bisa mengenali hampir semua lukisan, tentu saja karena hobi nya yaitu membaca buku.

"Apa kalian menemukan jalan ke brankas nya ?" Tanya Kuroro pada anak buahnya.

Mereka semua menunduk seolah mengisyaratkan penyesalan dan rasa malu mereka karena tidak tau. "Maaf Danchou, kami sudah menginterogasi mereka namun tidak ada yang tau dimana pintu besinya tersembunyi. Mereka bilang sudah lama tidak ada yang kesana dan pintu itu sudah lama dilupakan." Ucap Shalnark dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kurapika melirik anggota Ryodan yang sedang tertunduk malu dihadapan Danchou mereka, _Salah kalian sendiri tidak memeriksa cetak biru gedungnya... _Pikir Kurapika, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh salah satu lukisan yang belum pernah dilihatnya, sebuah lukisan putri duyung yang dikelilingi api.

Kurapika menatap lukisan itu lama-lama, hingga sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya, _Tunggu...Red Tear...jangan-jangan Red itu maksudnya... _Kurapika segera meloncat dari bahu Kuroro dan berlari menuju lukisan itu.

"Ah...tunggu Nekora ! Kau mau kemana ? Nekora!" Panggil Kuroro namun Kurapika mengabaikannya dan terus berlari hingga sampai di depan lukisan berusaha meraih lukisan itu dengan cara meloncat-loncat didepannya, namun tidak berhasil dan hanya sampai di dinding di bawahnya, Kurapika mengutuk tubuh kucingnya sambil merendahkan tubuhnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengan lukisan ini ?" Tanya Kuroro yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di belakang Kurapika. Kuroro dengan mudah mengangkat lukisan itu dan menemukan pintu besi di baliknya. Kuroro sempat kehilangan _poker face _nya beberapa saat dan menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sebelum wajah normalnya kembali lagi.

"Nampaknya kalian kalah dengan kucing." Ujar Kuroro dan para Genei Ryodan hanya bisa diam, sambil diam-diam mengutuk kucing itu.

_Bukannya kau juga kalah dengan kucing ? _Komentar Kurapika dalam hati sambil menatap Kuroro yang sedang membuka pintu besi itu. Kurapika melirik lukisan putri duyung yang dikelilingi api itu sekali lagi, dan tanpa sadar menyeringai kecil ketika menyadari artinya, _Tadinya kupikir Red Tear artinya air mata darah, rupanya yang dimaksud Red adalah api dan Tear adalah air. Api dan Air, Yin dan Yang. _Pikir Kurapika sebelum mengikuti Kuroro masuk ke dalam pintu besi itu.

**~~Neko Kurapika~~**

Rembulan bersinar terang ditemani sang bintang, bahkan awan-awan tipis disekelilingnya enggan menghalangi sinarnya. Sementara binatang nokturnal mulai keluar dari sarangnya, binatang lain segera kembali ke sarang.

Setelah melewati sistem keamanan dan pasukan bantuan, Genei Ryodan berhasil mengambil Red Tear dengan selamat sentosa tanpa terluka sedikit pun, dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di tanah terbuka di dekat museum, mereka membentuk lingkaran kurang sempurna dengan Shalnark ditengah-tengahnya.

Shalnark mengangkat Red Tear ke arah bulan agar cahayanya menyinari permata itu, "Sepertinya permata ini asli. Baiklah, sekarang tinggal mencari tau bagaimana caranya mengubah Ruby biru ini jadi merah." Ucap Shalnark dengan senyum khasnya.

Anggota Ryodan yang lain hanya mengawasi Shalnark sambil berpikir di kepala mereka masing-masing cara mengubah warnanya, termasuk Kuroro.

Sementara seekor kucing tertentu yang sedang nyantai di bahu Kuroro menggeram frustasi, _Bodoh...jelas-jelas biru adalah lambang air dan merah adalah api. Kalau kau mau mengubahnya jadi merah bakar permata ituu ! _Teriak Kurapika yang hanya terdengar sebagai meongan kucing.

"Sepertinya kucingmu minta makan, Danchou." Kata Nobunaga sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

_Bukan itu bodoh ! Seenaknya saja kau mengambil kesimpulan!_ Protes Kurapika pada Nobunaga dalam bahasa kucing. Karena frustasi, Kurapika dengan cepat melompat ke tangan Shalnark dan memukul Red Tear dengan ekornya ke arah Nobunaga sehingga mendarat di geretan Nobunaga yang masih menyala.

"Who...whoaa..." Nobunaga segera berusaha menangkap Red Tear yang jatuh tidak seimbang digeretannya, membuat permata itu loncat kesana kemari (?). "Awasi kucingmu, Danchou." Teriak Nobunaga.

Kuroro mengabaikan komentar Nobunaga, matanya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Red Tear, "Permatanya ! Bakar permata itu sekali lagi !" Perintah Kuroro. Nobunaga dengan menurut mengarahkan apinya pada permata di tangannya.

Dengan ajaib, warna biru laut Red Tear berubah menjadi warna merah menyala, lalu cahaya-cahaya putih dan kuning mulai keluar dari Red Tear yang menghasilkan pemandangan indah dan menenangkan dalam sekejap mata.

Para anggota Ryodan diam-diam mengangumi keindahan yang dibawa Red Tear, tentu saja _poker face _mereka tidak pernah lepas, meskipun mata mereka bercahaya akibat pantulan cahaya rembulan dan cahaya dari Red Tear sendiri, masing-masing memiliki perasaan berbeda melihat pemandangan indah didepan mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, cahaya –cahaya dari Red Tear mulai menghilang dan masuk kembali dalam permata itu, dan seketika warnanya pun kembali menjadi biru.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Bukankah katanya jika Red Tear berubah warna menjadi merah akan mengabulkan keinginan sebenarnya dalam diri manusia ?" Tanya Nobunaga.

Kurapika menggeram frustasi, kalau saja dia bisa bicara, dia akan meneriaki mereka satu-satu, _Kalian ini bodoh ya... _Pikirnya.

"Yang dimaksud dengan 'Keinginan sebenarnya manusia' adalah kebahagiaan, dan Red Tear mempersembahkan kebahagiaan pada kita melewati pemandangan tadi." Jelas Kuroro.

_Setidaknya pemimpin mereka pintar... _Pikir Kurapika, sebelum dia tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu, _Tunggu ! AKU BARU SAJA MEMUJI PEMIMPIN RYODAN !? _Teriak Kurapika shock.

"Yah, sepertinya misi kita selesai. Kau lapar, Nekora ? Sepertinya kau mengeong saja dari tadi." Kata Kuroro sambil mengangkat Kurapika ke bahunya.

*Grooowl*

Kurapika melirik perutnya yang tidak bisa berkrompomi. Kuroro melirik Nekora sebelum menatap anak buahnya.

"Kalian berhutang pada Nekora. Bagaimana kalau kalian carikan dia sesuatu untuk dimakan ?" Kata Kuroro dan sedetik kemudian anggota Ryodan lenyap dari pandangan. Kuroro kemudian duduk di salah satu tunggul pohon sambil meletakkan Nekora di pahanya dan mengelus kucing itu. "Sepertinya aku meremehkanmu, Nekora. Mungkin kau memang istimewa." Gumam Kuroro dan hanya dijawab Kurapika dengan meong-an.

Sesaat kemudian, anggota Ryodan sudah kembali dengan membawa bervariasi makanan.

Nobunaga mau pertama, ia menawarkan 'makanan' dengan seyum lebar sambil berkata, "Kau mau coba ini, kucing ?" Nobunaga menyodorkan sesuatu—dan hanya tuhan yang tau apa benda itu—pada Kurapika.

Kurapika melihat 'makanan' yang ditawari Nobunaga, benda itu berwarna hijau dan basah dan...

"MREEEOOOONG!" Tolak Kurapika sambil berusaha mencakar Nobunaga. _Kau mau membunuhku, ya ? _Teriak Kurapika dalam hati.

Kuroro yang menonton pertarungan kucing dan anak buahnya itu hanya bisa menghela napas, dan beberapa menit kemudian Kurapika memenangkan pertarungan dengan 'menghiasi' wajah Nobunaga dengan cap kukunya.

Kuroro beralih ke Shizuku, "Kau bawa apa, Shizuku ?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Eh...aku bawa...tunggu ! Apa yang aku bawa ya ?" Tanya Shizuku sambil mencari makanan yang 'lenyap' dari tangannya.

Kuroro menghela napas sekali lagi dan kali ini dia melirik Phinks.

"Hee ? Oh...aku membawa ini untuk kucingmu, Danchou." Kata Phinks sambil menyerahkan ikan mentah pada Kurapika.

Kurapika, lagi-lagi menggeram dan mencakar Phinks, _Kau pikir aku mau makanan mentah ? _ Protes Kurapika dalam hati.

"Hei..kucing seharusnya kan suka ikan." Protes Phinks yang kini wajahnya senasib dengan wajah Nobunaga.

Bonolenov menghampiri Kurapika dan meletakkan 'makanan' untuknya di tanah. Kurapika hampir saja menjerit kaget ketika melihat tumpukan tikus mati di di depannya.

"MREEEEONGG!" Geram Kurapika dan langsung 'menghiasi' wajah bonolenov meskipun dia menggunakan perban.

"Danchou ? Kau kasih makan apa sih kucing ini ? Kenapa dia semua gak mau ?" Protes Nobunaga sambil menunjuk nunjuk dengan kesal Kurapika.

"Kemarin aku memberinya susu." Jawab Kuroro sambil menonton anak buahnya yang dikalahkan kucing, sebelum akhirnya Shalnark menghentikan 'aksi' Kurapika dan menyerahkan mangkuk berisi susu kepadanya.

_Setidaknya ada yang normal dikelompokku... _Pikir Kuroro dengan lega.

"Nekora-chan, ini makananmu..." Kata Machi sambil menyerahkan makanan asli dan yang pasti bisa dimakan pada Kurapika. Kurapika dengan senang hati menerima makanan itu.

Dan sisa malam itu dilewatkan Genei Ryodan dengan bermain bersama Nekora.

Sementara anak buahnya bermain bersama kucingnya, Kuroro memiliki pikiran lain dalam benaknya. _Mungkin kucing ini memang istimewa..._

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Kurapika telah membaut pertemanan baik dengan para anggota Ryodan. Mungkinkah dia akan memaafkan mereka ? Bagaiaman dengan teman-teman Kurapika ? Akankah identitas Kurapika terbongkar ?

.

.

'Till next Chapter

* * *

A/N : Yeee...ni fic akhirnya di publish juga! B-) . Saya mesti nanya kira-kira hampir 10 kali sama ShaKuraChan sampai yakin kalau cerita ini bagus dan pantas di publish. Oh ya, Red Tear adalah permata yang saya pinjem dari Magic Kaito. :D

Review Ne ? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : A Glass of Poison

A/N : Yo Minna..saya balik setelah sekian lama. Jadi, saya membaca review-reviw minna-san semuanya, dan harus saya peringatkan kalau cerita ini **tidak sepenuhnya lucu dan ringan dibaca.**Banyak yang bilang begitu direview, tapi dicerita ini juga akan banyak **angst. **Termasuk chapter ini, tapi chapter dengan saya usahakan Fluff sebisa mungkin.

**Important Note : Di chapter ini juga ada adegan dari Hunter x Hunter the Movie, bagi pembaca yang belum nonton akan saya beri sedikit penjelasan. Dalam Movie The Phantom Troupe, ditunjukkan kalau Kurapika bisa selamat karena dia lulus ujian untuk bisa pergi ke dunia luar sebelum penyerangan Genei Ryodan (Desa Kurapika terisolasi dari dunia luar dan tidak memperbolehkan penduduknya pergi dan demi menjaga mata mereka). Disitu juga diberi tau kalau Kurapika mempunyai sahabat yang mempunyai fisik lemah bernama Pairo. Sebelum Kurapika berangkat, Pairo membuat Kurapika berjanji pada saat dia sudah kembali, Kurapika akan menceritakan bagaimana rasanya di dunia luar.**

Selebihnya yang muncul dichapter menyangkut masa lalu Kurapika adalah buatan saya... ^^

* * *

**Neko Kurapika**

**.**

**.**

**Disc : Hunter x Hunter © Yashihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Nemurase Hime**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : A glass of poison**

_"What remain is her broken heart..."_

Kurapika Kuruta melihat keluar dari balik jendela, daun-daun mulai meranggas dan berguguran, matahari bersinar hangat di luar sana. Jendela kamar Kuroro terbuka, sehingga kehangatan sinar mentari bisa merasuk ke ruangan itu dan dapat dirasakan oleh Kurapika.

_Apa yang kulakukan disini ? _Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia sekarang sedang berlatih untuk membalas dendamnya, bukannya berada di kamar musuh bebuyutannya dengan semangkuk susu disampingnya.

Kurapika melihat ke arah pintu, Kuroro belum kembali...

Dengan cekatan, Kurapika berusaha mencapai jendela yang tinggi itu dan membuat dinding ruangan itu berbekas cakarannya dengan tujuan yang sudah jelas, yaitu kabur.

_Ugh...sedikit lagi..._

Tangan Kurapika dengan frustasi berusaha menggapai jendela itu, kalau saja tangannya lebih panjang beberapa senti lagi saja...ugh...

_Dapat!_

Kurapika memegang bingkai jendela itu kuat-kuat, mengangkat badannya dari tanah dan menaikkan dirinya sendiri ke bibir jendela. Kurapika melongok kebawah, pemandangan yang terlihat dari lantai 2 memang mengerikan, apalagi dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi bukan Kurapika namanya kalau ketinggian dapat menghalanginya kabur.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan bersiap untuk melompat, ia memajukan kakinya hingga Kurapika tidak bisa merasakan lagi permukaan bingkai jendela dibawah kakinya.

Tapi...aneh... Kenapa dia tidak merasa terpaan angin yang _seharusnya _menerpanya saat dia jatuh. Merasa aneh, Kurapika membuka matanya dan iris _chocolate brownies_nya bertemu dengan iris _obsidian _Kuroro, dan pemilik iris _obsidian _itu sedang mengangkat tubuhnya yang dengan sukses menghentikan Kurapika melompat dari jendela untuk kabur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nekora ?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada yang datar namun ada sedikit kesan menertawakan dikalimatnya. Kurapika tiba-tiba merasa ingin menghantam kepalanya kedinding, _seharusnya_ dia tau kalau Kuroro akan dengan suatu cara menghalanginya.

Pria itu seperti terlahir untuk mengganggunya, entah kenapa dia selalu berhasil menghentikan Kurapika untuk kabur, sengaja atau tidak sengaja.

Sambil menghela napas, Kurapika memutuskan kalau ini adalah percobaan terakhirnya untuk kabur, dia mau tidak mau merasa terkesan dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena dalam 3 hari Kurapika sudah berhasil melakukan upaya untuk kabur sebanyak 57 kali, dan 57 kali juga dia gagal. Belum lagi pemberontakan-pemberontakan kecil yang dilakukannya (Melempar gelas/piring/benda –benda lain yang sejenis ke arah Kuroro : 23 kali ; Dengan sengaja menumpahkan teh/sup panas ke baju Kuroro : 5 kali ; Membanting perabotan dengan sengaja untuk merusaknya: 17 kali ; Mencakar Kuroro sampai berdarah : 32 kali, dst.)

Sampai sekarang Kurapika masih heran kenapa Kuroro tidak mengusirnya, padahal kalau Kurapika punya kucing seperti itu, dia tidak akan segan-segan melemparnya keluar. Tapi pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa kalau dia berbuat sesuatu, padahal Kurapika sangat berharap kalau Kuroro akan mengusirnya sehingga dia bisa bebas dari sini.

Pikirannya terhenti ketika Kuroro mulai berjalan dan membawa Kurapika ke meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Kurapika diam saja dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Kuroro, dia terlalu malas untuk melawan.

**~~Neko Kurapika~~**

"Kurapika menghilang ?" Ulang Leorio sembari melotot pada Eliza, yang dipelototin Cuma bisa ngangguk pelan karena takut. Yaiyalah..didepannya ada bapak-bapak galak yang melototin dia dari tadi, gimana enggak ciut nyalinya.

"Cih...si Kurapika itu, seenaknya saja dia menghilang." Omel Leorio tidak-kepada-siapa-siapa. "Sebaiknya kita mencari Kurapika." Timpal Gon, wajahnya terlihat khawatir, tidak kalah dengan wajah khawatirnya Leorio.

"Memangnya kapan Kurapika menghilang ?" Tanya Killua yang ekspresinya woles aja bro, enggak kayak dua temannya yang udah mondar-mandir kesana kemari kayak kebakaran jenggot.

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin sekitar 3 hari yang lalu. Pagi itu aku masuk kekamarnya dan dia tidak ada." Jawab Eliza. "Tuan Nostrade sudah sangat marah karena dia tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal dia Kepala Penjaga Nona Neon, katanya kalau Kurapika tidak kembali secepatnya, dia akan dipecat."

"Baiklah. Kita akan mencari Kurapika, kurasa dia belum jauh. Ayo Killua, Leorio!" Ujar Gon yang sudah setengah langkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan." Sergah Killua, "Biarkan saja dulu. Kurapika kan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, kita masih belum tau apa yang terjadi. Akan gegabah kalau langsung mencarinya tanpa menunggu kabar dulu darinya. Kalau misalnya selama seminggu ini tidak ada kabar apa-apa, kita akan mencarinya."

Leorio dan Gon manyun, mau tidak mau mereka setuju. Karena tentu saja mereka tau apa yang dikatakan sahabat mereka itu benar, namun tetap saja mereka khawatir!

"Baiklah...kalau begitu."

**~~SKIP TIME~~**

Sinar matahari tertutup oleh gumpalan awan putih dilangit, angin bertiup lembut menemani embun pagi. Kalau kalian punya kesempatan untuk memejamkan mata untuk sejenak dan membiarkan angin membawa pergi semua masalah kalian, kalian akan menemukan kedamaian.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kurapika, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan angin membawa masalahnya pergi, _untuk sementara. _Kuroro sedang pergi dengan Genei Ryodan untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka, dan entah kenapa Kurapika sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut serta dan memilih untuk tinggal disini.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah Kurapika disini, berdiri didepan _mansion _ Kuroro, dibawah pohon gingko yang sedang meranggaskan daun-daunnya, membuat Kurapika merasa dirinya ditengah hujan daun yang indah. Hanya itu. Hanya dirinya dan daun-daun ini. Hanya Kurapika Kuruta.

Kurapika tidak tau betapa rindunya dia dengan kata-kata itu, hanya dirinya. Hanya Kurapika. Tanpa semuanya. Tanpa Gon, tanpa Killua, tanpa Leorio, tanpa Neon, tanpa Tuan Nostrade, tanpa Senritsu, tanpa Genei Ryodan dan tanpa Kuroro. Hanya dirinya. Tenang dan sendiri ditengah hujan daun.

Semua masalah yang terjadi disekitarnya benar-benar membuatnya lelah, secara batin. Beban yang ditanggungnya semenjak dia berumur 12 tahun perlahan mulai terasa beratnya.

Kurapika tidak menyangka bisa menemukan ketenangan seperti ini setelah sekian lama. Tiba-tiba angin kencang melewatinya, membuat kalung loncengnya bergoyang dan menimbulkan bunyi ribut. Angin itu semakin lama semakin kencang, Kurapika membuka matanya dan berjalan untuk pergi sebelum loncengnya lepas dari kalung lehernya.

_Ck..._

Kurapika mengejar lonceng itu sampai kakinya menginjak permata berwarna merah darah. Dia terkeseiap sesaat, _permata pemberian ibunya..._

Kurapika mengamati permata itu, memang permatanya, yang sempat dijadikan anting sebelah oleh Kurapika. Kurapika melihat kalung leher dan loncengnya, ada lubang yang pas untuk permata itu ditengah-tengah kedua benda itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menydarinya ? Memang sih... kalung lonceng itu sudah ada semenjak dia bangun, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Kurapika untuk membuka kalung itu kecuali untuk mandi dan Kurapika belum menyentuh air dengan tujuan mandi semenjak dia menjadi kucing.

Kurapika sudah melempar Kuroro dengan gelas ketika dia berusaha memandikannya. Alasannya hanya karena dia _tidak mau _dimandikan oleh Kuroro.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kurapika mandi sendiri, tapi Kuroro tidak mau meninggalkannya, dan akan terlalu mencurigakan bagi Kuroro kalau kucing yang ditemukannya _dijalan_ itu luar biasa pintar dan tau bagaimana caranya mengurus diri sendiri. Haha...bagus sekali, masih banyak yang haruskan Kurapika sebelum dia mati ditangan Pemimpin Ryodan.

Pemimpin Ryodan...

Kata itu seperti menghantamnya dengan keras. Pemimpin Ryodan. Tentu saja. Kurapika dan Kuroro adalah musuh. Kuroro telah membunuh seluruh anggota sukunya, membiarkannya _sendirian _di dunia yang kejam ini saat dia belum siap sepenuhnya. Ketika Kurapika masih perlu tempat yang disebut rumah, dan dia kehilangan tempat yang disebut rumah itu ketika desa Kuruta hancur.

Oh..siapa yang diajaknya bercanda ? Sampai sekarang dia masih butuh tempat yang disebut rumah. Hanya saja...dia lebih kuat menghadapi dunia ini dan _tau _kalau tidak akan ada kehangatan yang menyambutnya setelah dia berpergian jauh namun masih bisa bergerak maju. Dan itu tidak apa sekarang...sekarang, dia mampu menanggung semuanya sendiri. Meskipun dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri kalau sampai sekarang dia masih menginginkan sebuah rumah. Tempatnya pulang...

Kurapika menarik napas tajam, matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas... Kenyataan kalau dia adalah seseorang tanpa rumah menghantamnya sekali lagi (Sebelumnya dia sempat memikirkan tentang masalah 'rumah' ini dan hasilnya cukup sama).

Siapa yang harus disalahkan atas semua penderitaan Kurapika selama ini ?

Kuroro. Tentu saja... kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin Kurapika tidak akan berdiri disini ditengah hujan daun gingko, mungkin Kurapika akan berada _dirumahnya_ bersama dengan orang tuanya dan Pairo, dengan Kurapika yang menggerutu tentang orang tuanya yang ribut dan Pairo yang hanya mencoba menyabarkan Kurapika, dan ibunya yang...oh.. pasti akan marah-marah kalau dia ketauan membicarakannya dibelakang.

Ibunya memang begitu, terlalu hyperactive dan kerjanya mengomel terus, berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya yang bisa dibilang pendiam dan murah senyum. Sepertinya Kurapika mewarisi sifat pendiam ayahnya dan sifat pemarah ibunya.

Dan...ugh...sensasi panas dimatanya kembali lagi, dia sadar kalau dia sangat merindukan keluarganya, merindukan aroma teh ibunya dan senyum ayahnya setiap kali dia bangun dipagi hari. Kurapika merindukan suasana damai dan tenang _dirumahnya_. Bersama keluarganya...

Kurapika membiarkan air matanya jatuh, untuk sekali ini... agar dia bisa melepas bebannya untuk sementara waktu dan menyiapkan diri untuk menanggungnya lagi. Dan memori tentang masa lalunya menghantamnya kembali, berdesak-desakan memasuki benaknya dan berputar didalam pikirannya, membiarkan Kurapika sekali lagi mengingat kejadian lama yang sangat dirindukannya dan sangat menyakitkannya...

_Kurapika...Kurapika..._

_Apa kau tau handphone ? Aku dengar itu benda yang menakjubkan—hei! Kau tidak mendengarkan ibumu ya Kurapika ? Dasar..._

_Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Kurapika ?_

_Hati-hati di jalan, Kurapika!_

Ibu, ayah, Pairo, Tetua, dan semuanya...

Serpihan-serpihan ingatan itu datang secara bergantian dan Kurapika tidak bisa menemukan dirinya ditengah kekacauan pikirannya sendiri. Saat Kurapika membuka matanya untuk melarikan diri dari pikirannya sendiri, dia melihat permata yang diberikan ibunya, masih tergeletak ditanah dibawahnya.

_"Hei Kurapika...Sini dulu!" Ibunya menariknya kepojok rumahnya. "Ada apa sih bu ? Aku sudah mau berangkat... Tetua juga sudah—"_

_"Ini." Ibunya menyodorkan permata merah yang sewarna dengan darah, sewarna dengan matanya... itulah hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh Kurapika setelah melihat permata itu. "Apa ini ?" Tanya Kurapika, tapi dia mengambil permata itu dari tangan ibunya meskipun dia masih bingung._

_"Ini racun.."_

_Kurapika mebelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, "RA—hmmph" , tangan ibunya menutup mulutnya dengan segera._

_"Jangan berteriak. Bagaimana kalau Tetua tau ?" Hardik ibunya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir._

_"Justru itu tujuan utamaku." Ujar Kurapika sadis, dan ibunya merengut, "Kau tidak menyenangkan Kurapika."_

_"Langsung ketujuan pembicaraan saja bisa, bu ?" Tanya Kurapika dengan muka malas, ibunya menarik kedua pipinya dengan kuat, "Dasar! Kau sudah mau pergi menjelajahi dunia! Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan sedikit rasa sayangmu pada ibu!"_

_"Ahh—sakit bu..." Gerutu Kurapika dan ibunya melepaskan tarikannya pada pipi putrinya, "Dengar ya...racun ini memang tidak seberapa, tapi aku sudah membuatnya tidak berasa dan tidak berbau." Ibunya meletakkan tangannya dipinggang dan tangannya yang satu lagi mendorong-dorong keningnya dengan jari telunjuk. Kurapika paling benci kalau jurus 'totok dahi' ibunya sudah keluar. "Jadi gunakan sebaik mungkin. Aku tau kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, tapi anggap saja ini sebatas kekhawatiran seorang ibu terhadap putrinya."_

_Lalu ekspresi sebal ibunya mulai cair ke ekspresi yang menggambarkan perasaan wanita itu sebenarnya, sedih dan bangga. Air mata mulai jatuh berdesak-desakan dari mata ibunya, dan Kurapika kaget melihatnya, karena ibunya seharusnya adalah wanita yang kuat. "Aku akan merindukanmu Kurapika. Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." Ibunya mencium keningnya, dan Kurapika memeluk ibunya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian tahun. _

_Setelah itu, Ayahnya mengucapkan perpisahan secara pribadi seperti ibunya. Tapi ayahnya hanya menunjukkan sebatas senyum dan kata-kata "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.", benar-benar khas ayahnya. Dan Kurapika memang tidak meminta lebih. Dia menyukai ayahnya apa adanya._

_Ketika seluruh penduduk desa mengantar kepergiannya, termasuk ibu dan ayahnya. Ibunya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, ayahnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul yang berkata "Hati-hatilah", dan Kurapika berjanji pada Pairo untuk menceritakan tentang dunia luar setelah kepulangannya. _

_Lalu dia pergi, untuk menjelajahi dunia luar...meninggalkan desa Kuruta... dan sama sekali tidak tau kalau itu benar-benar perpisahan bagi Kurapika dan seluruh penduduk desa Kuruta._

Kurapika menggepalkan tangannya, emosinya campur aduk. Permata merah ibunya masih dengan tergeletak dibawahnya, dengan racun yang belum pernah Kurapika pakai sekalipun.

Kurapika memungut permata itu dan meletakkannya kembali dikalung lehernya, lalu menutupinya dengan loncengnya. Seperti sebelumnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kalung itu. Setelah itu, Kurapika masuk ke dalam _mansion _Kuroro dengan wajah yang datar.

**~~SKIP TIME~~**

Kurapika setuju untuk ikut misi berikutnya. Semua pikirannya kemarin ketika dia sendirian hampir membuat Kurapika kehilangan akal sehatnya dan tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari pada lari dari semuanya dan menonton Genei Ryodan melakukan misi mereka, mempelajari gerakan mereka untuk kepentingan pertarungan Kurapika dan Genei Ryodan yang _akan_ datang.

Jadi ketika Kuroro mengajaknya untuk ikut ke misi berikutnya, Kurapika berlari dan meloncat kebahu Kuroro.

Misi mereka cukup sederhana. Hanya membunuh makhluk sejenis _Chimera Ant _dan memang selalu begitu, kan ? Karena Kuroro tidak pernah membawa Kurapika ke misi berbahaya, entah karena menurutnya Kurapika akan mengganggu atau karena Kurapika bisa terluka. Dia tidak tau, tapi kemungkinan benar point pertama lebih besar dari yang point kedua. Tapi, itu _menurut _ Kurapika.

"Tunggu disini Nekora..." Ujar Kuroro sambil menurunkan Kurapika dari bahunya, ia meletakkan Kurapika dibawah pohon dekat gua yang menjadi tempat kerja Genei Ryodan hari ini. Lalu Kuroro pergi menuju gua itu, disusul anak buahnya, wajahnya cukup serius...dan Kurapika berasumsi bahwa dia mendeteksi musuh yang cukup berbahaya.

Kurapika duduk tenang dibawah pohon gingko itu, berusaha mencari tau apa yang terjadi tanpa bantuan nen-nya. Kurapika baru saja akan mengambil sebuah daun gingko yang jatuh di kepalanya sebelum tiba-tiba badannya tidak bisa bergerak, seolah seluruh otot dalam tubuhnya membeku.

_A...apa yang terjadi ? _Pertanyaan itu terus berulang dalam pikiran Kurapika, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan satu otot pun dan sangat mengganggunya untuk _tidak tau _apa yang sedang terjadi.

Lalu tubuhnya diangkat, Kurapika mengira yang mengangkat tubuhnya adalah Kuroro, kalau saja dia tidak merasa sentuhan kasar dibadannya yang sama sekali bukan _Kuroro. _Kuroro memang tidak menyentuhnya dengan terlalu lembut seolah Kurapika semacam porselen dari Cina yang sangat rapuh, tapi sentuhan Kuroro tidak pernah menyakitinya (Dan Kurapika tidak bisa tidak _kesal _dengan kenyataan itu. Bagaimana seorang pemimpin Ryodan memperlakukannya benar-benar membuatnya merasa kesal).

Tapi ini... Kurapika bisa bersumpah kalau orang yang mengangkatnya bukan Kuroro.

"Lihat kucing ini..." Sebuah suara yang melengking dan tidak familiar didengar Kurapika.

"Ini kucingnya orang itu, kan ? Yang sedang bertarung melawan boss ?" Satu lagi suara yang serak basah dan tidak familiar didengar Kurapika.

"Tidak tau. Tapi masa' sih orang seperti itu mau memelihara kucing ?" Tanya suara yang melengking. Untuk lebih mudah, mari kita panggil orang yang suaranya melengking si A dan orang yang suaranya sedikit serak si B.

_Jangankan kau...aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia mau memelihara kucing. _Kurapika berkata dalam hati dan tanpa sadar menghela napas (Yang jugda dalam hati, karena tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak). Tapi Kurapika mengingat posisinya yang sedang berada ditangan orang asing dengan keadaan tubuh tidak bisa bergerak sementara Kuroro dan Genei Ryodan masih berada didalam gua aneh itu. _Bagus...bertambah lagi daftar kesialanku._

"Mau kita apakan kucing ini ?" Tanya si B sambil menunjuk Kurapika.

"Tidak tau...kita tanya saja nanti sama boss setelah dia berhasil mengalahkan kelompok itu, mungkin boss ada niat memelihara kucing." Jawab si A.

Kurapika entah kenapa merasa lemas, kenapa orang-orang ini tidak meninggalkannya sendiri saja sih ?

"Kelompok yang kalian sebut-sebut tadi itu maksudnya kami ?"

Tubuh Kurapika menegang, bisa dirasakannya tubuh orang yang mengangkatnya juga menegang mendengar suara parau yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik Kuroro Lucifer. Kurapika ingin membalik badan dan melihat apa yang terjadi, kalaus aja tubuhnya bisa bergerak... Tapi si A yang memegangnya membalikkan tubuhnya—yang otomatis Kurapika juga ikut berbalik—sehingga Kurapika juga bisa melihat Kuroro. Kurapika agak heran melihat pria itu berdiri sendiri, namun suara pertarungan didalam gua membuat Kurapika menyimpulkan pertarungan anggota Genei Ryodan yang lain belum selesai.

"Ka...kau ? Mana boss ?" Hardik si A dengan panik juga takut, dan itu wajar berhubung pemimpin Genei Ryodan yang disebut-sebut sebagai kelompok siluman berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu ular aneh itu ? Aku mengirimnya ke tempat yang damai." Kata Kuroro dengan nada datar, dan Kurapika tau maksud dari kalimat itu. Kuroro sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghabisi kedua orang itu sebelum matanya terhenti pada sosok berbulu keemasan ditangan si A. Si A yang saat ini memegang Kurapika menyadari arah tatapan Kuroro, ia dengan spontan mengambil pisaunya dan mengarahkannya ke Kurapika.

"Ja—jangan bergerak... Atau...atau...atau kucing ini kubunuh!" Si A sadar betapa bodoh kalimatnya terdengar, mengancam pemimpin Ryodan dengan tahanan seekor kucing yang belum tentu miliknya, namun dia mengabaiannya. Rekannya, si B, sudah memberi tatapan aneh kepadanya, tapi tekanan perasaan takut terbunuh memblokir akal sehat si A, dan sepertinya keputusannya tidak salah karena dilihatnya ekspresi wajah pemimpin Ryodan itu berubah.

Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Kuroro tidak mengabaikan saja dirinya dan menyerang si A dan si B. Toh, dia hanya seekor kucing, kan ?

Si A mengambil langkah mundur sambil mengisyaratkan pada rekannya untuk mengikuti gerakannya, tangannya tidak bergerak dari pisau yang mengarah ke leher Kurapika, dan kucing itu berusaha keras menggerakkan kembali tubuhnya. Dia _tidak mau _mati seperti ini.

"Kalau kau bergerak...aku akan membunuh kucing ini..." Kata si A ragu-ragu sambil terus melangkah mundur, dan kepercayaan dirinya mulai muncul ketika pemimpin Ryodan itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, begitu juga anggotanya. Berarti kucing ini memang miliknya.

Pisau ditangannya menggores leher Kurapika yang masih tidak bisa bergerak karena pengaruh nennya, sehingga membuat darah segar mengalir dari goresan itu. Kurapika merasakan sakit menusuk dilehernya, dia memejamkan matanya, rasa takut mulai menjalar dalam dirinya dan berbagai macam pikiran negatif merasuki otaknya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa selamat ? Bagaimana kalau dia mati disini ? Dan rasa sakit dilehernya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Saat ini dia tidak bisa menggunakan nen dan tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung, teman-temannya tidak disini dan yang tersisa hanya...

Kuroro.

Kurapika membuka matanya dengan seketika, dan melihat Kuroro menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu detik berikutnya tubuh Kurapika sudah berada ditangan Kuroro. Perlu sekitar 10 detik bagi Kurapika untuk menyadari kalau dia sudah bisa bergerak, matanya dengan spontan mencari si A dan si B yang tidak beberapa lama kemudian ditemukan olehnya di tanah dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.

Kurapika menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, mulai membiasakan diri karena barusan dia tidak bisa mengangkat satu jaripun. Lalu Kurapika merasakan seseorang mengelus kulit disekitar lukanya, dia mendongak dan melihat Kuroro berusaha memeriksa seberapa dalam luka Kurapika.

Kemudian, sebuah kenyataan seperti menghantam Kurapika.

Barusan...bebera menit yang lalu, dia _diselamatkan _oleh pemimpin Ryodan. Kurapika mulai mual, kenyataan kalau orang yang ingin dibunuhnya sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya benar-benar membatnya muak. Dia benci tubuh ini. Karena tubuh ini dia tidak bisa bertarung dan harus dilindungi oleh _Kuroro Lucifer._

Pikiran Kurapika terhenti ketika anggota Ryodan yang lain mulai keluar, beberapa diantara mereka menunjukkan wajah kaget ketika melihat Kurapika bersimbah darah.

"Machi..." Kuroro dengan segera berjalan ke arah wanita itu, "Bisa kau jahit luka Nekora ?"

Machi mengangguk dan mengambil Kurapika dari tangan Kuroro, entah kenapa Kurapika langsung kehilangan suhu dingin Kuroro ketika kulit Kurapika kehilangan kontak dengan tangan Kuroro. Lalu Machi mulai menjalankan perintahnya, menjahit luka Kurapika dengan kemampuannya, dan Kurapika membiarkannya. Meskipun anggota Ryodan sedang merawat lukanya, dan Kurapika tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan kalau Machi merawatnya dengan _sangat_ hati-hati. Seolah takut untuk melukainya.

Perasaan mual itu kembali lagi, dan Kurapika tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat yang membuat bagian dalam mulutnya sedikit terluka karena giginya lebih tajam dari giginya yang dulu.

Saat Machi selesai, Nobunaga datang menghampirinya. Kurapika setengah berharap kalau pria itu akan memarahinya karena _menghalangi _misi mereka. Tapi Kurapika menemukan ekspresi khawatir yang dengan baik disembunyikan oleh Nobunaga, dan Kurapika perlu kontrol yang kuat untuk tidak melukai bagian dalam mulutnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Cing, kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?" Tanya Nobunaga setelah dia cukup dekat dengan Kurapika, pertanyaan itu diucapkan cukup pelan sehingga hanya Kurapika yang mendengarnya dengan nada yang terkesan cuek, tapi Kurapika tau kalau dia sebenarnya khawatir. Kurapika mengangguk, mengabaikan semua perasaan tidak nyaman dalam dirinya, dan dia melihat samurai itu berjalan pergi dengan wajah puas.

"Nekora..." Panggil Kuroro, Kurapika berbalik dan melihat pemimpin Ryodan itu memberi isyarat agar Kurapika pergi ke tempatnya. Terlalu malas untuk berargumen, Kurapika menurut dan langsung lari ke arah Kuroro, kemudian loncat ke bahunya dan duduk manis disana.

Kuroro memberi perintah pada anak buahnya tentang sesautu yang Kurapika tidak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Malahan, Kurapika diam saja, mengamati pemimpin Ryodan yang barusan saja _melindunginya_, atau anggota Ryodan yang mrawat lukanya dan bukan hanya itu, ada salah seorang anggota Ryodan menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Takut mulai merasuki Kurapika sekali lagi, ketakutan terbesarnya mulai terjadi, dia akan _kehilangan _kebenciannya dengan anggota Ryodan.

Ketika Kuroro dan Kurapika sampai di _mansion _malam itu, Kurapika berbaring ketempat tidur lebih awal, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak terpejam.

**~~SKIP TIME~~**

Ketika Kuroro pulang, Kurapika berada disofa didepan TV, tempat Kurapika biasa menghabiskan waktu kalau Kuroro sedang pergi dan tidak membawanya. Kuroro pulang membawa makanan untuk mereka makan berdua. Kurapika dengan tidak-terlalu-senang-hati menerimanya.

Tapi, meskipun makanan yang disodorkan pada Kurapika benar-benar menggugah selera, dia sama sekali tidak berminat menyentuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan Nekora ?" Tanya Kuroro dengan muka datarnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah pemimpin Ryodan itu memang selalu begini. Kurapika sebisa mungkin menahan keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menarik pipi Kuroro kuat-kuat dan melihat apa reaksinya.

"Meow..." Jawab Kurapika dengan nada malas.

Kuroro meletakkan tehnya disebelahnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi, baru saja Kurapika mau bertanya mau kemana dia pergi, tapi Kuroro sudah menjawab "Ada yang ingin kuambil.", dan Kurapika tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

Mata Kurapika terhenti pada cangkir kecil berisi teh itu, matanya mengamati cairan berwarna gelap itu tertimpa cahaya lampu. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, dan sebuah kilasan memori terlintas dibenaknya...

_"Ini racun. Ibu sudah membuatnya agar tidak berasa dan tidak berbau."_

Ketika Kurapika membuka matanya, dia melepas loncengnya, membutnya bisa mengambil permata merah kecil itu, dan perlahan dia membuka tutup kecilnya, membuat cairan bening mematikan didalamnya dapat keluar.

Hanya sedikit lagi, maka racun ibunya akan masuk kedalam teh Kuroro, lalu saat dia kembali dan meminumnya...semuanya akan berakhir. Kurapika akan bebas dan dendam sukunya akan terbalaskan. Kurapika berusaha mengumpulkan dendam dan keberaniannya, entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu tak terlihat yang menahan tangannya untuk meneteskan racun itu ke teh Kuroro.

Ada apa ? Kenapa tangannya tidak mau bergerak ? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seperti berputar dikepala Kurapika, namun dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Dia berusaha memutar kembali memori tentang pembantaian sukunya, mengumpulkan dendam dan keberaniannya, karena Kurapika tau selain dendam dan kebenciannya terhadap Kuroro dan Genei Ryodan, yang dimilikinya hanyalah hatinya yang terluka. Hati Kurapika seperti hancur pada saat sukunya dibantai, dan dia dengan susah payah mengumpulkan kembali serpihannya dan menempelkan hatinya kembali, namun usahanya sia-sia. Karena lihat saja, banyak retakan disana sini.

Oleh sebab itu, hal yang paling ditakuti Kurapika adalah kehilangan dendamnya dengan Genei Ryodan, karena kalau dendam itu hilang, maka yang tersisa hanya hatinya yang retak disana sini karena diperbaiki dengan cara yang aneh.

Lalu sekarang, kesempatan untuk membunuh pemimpin Ryodan ada didepan mata,dendamnya akan terbalaskan dan dia bisa kembali memperbaiki hatinya, menyusun ulang serpihan itu hingga cukup kuat untuk menghadapi dunia ini sendirian.

Tinggal sedikit lagi...tapi tangannya tidak mau bergerak dan hatinya _ragu. _Kurapika sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri, dia merasa akal sehat dan hati nuraninya sedang berperang dalam dirinya.

_"Kurapika...berjanjilah, setelah kau menjelajahi dunia luar dan kembali ke sini...ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya didunia luar..."_

Mata Kurapika seketika itu juga terbuka. Ia teringat janji lamanya dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Pairo Kuruta. Kata-kata itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan sahabatnya sebelum mereka berpisah untuk terakhir kalinya, Kurapika saat itu dengan mantap berjanji pada Pairo. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya, karena Pairo sudah tidak ada...bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Lalu kebencian itu muncul, begitu besar hingga Kurapika mengabaikan setiap keraguan didalam dirinya dan menuangkan racun itu kedalam teh Kuroro. Ya...karena Kuroro lah Kurapika kehilangan semuanya, dan sekarang dia akan membalasnya.

Kurapika menuangkan cairan bening yang terkandung didalam permata merah itu ke teh Kuroro.

Lalu dia meletakkan kembali permata dan loncengnya, menyulap kalung lehernya seperti semula, matanya ditujukannya ke arah makanannya namun pikirannya jauh dari situ, sesekali Kurapika melirik teh beracun Kuroro. Hatinya mulai merasa aneh...benarkah ini yang diinginkannya ?

_Tentu saja... _Otaknya menjawab, _kau menghabiskan hidupmu untuk membalas dendam, dan sekarang lah saatnya..._

Meskipun tindakannya sekarang merupakan tindakan paling rasional dalam hidupnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tapi apa ? Perlahan, otak Kurapika mulai memutar kembali memori tentang keluarganya, tentang teman-temannya...dan tentang hari-hari yang dihabiskan bersama Ryodan.

CKLEK!

Kurapika melompat kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Kuroro, untungnya pria itu tidak menyadarinya karena matanya masih tertuju pada pintu. Ketika Kuroro menatapnya, Kurapika bergerak dengan gelisah ditempat duduknya...

Kuroro meletakkan mangkuk susu didepannya, sepertinya pria itu berasumsi bahwa alasan Kurapika tidak mau makan adalah karena makanannya bukan susu biasa disajikannya untuk Kurapika. Telinga Kurapika jatuh kebawah sebagai pengganti poninya untuk membuat bayangan agar sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan. Hal yang biasa dilakukan Kurapika kalau dia tidak mau orang-orang mengetahui ekspresinya...

Sementara itu, Kuroro meraih bukunya dan membuka halamannya dengan tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tingkah aneh Kurapika. Karena menurutnya dari awal kucing itu memang aneh, jadi jika misalnya Kurapika bertingkah tidak aneh, itulah hal yang dianggap Kuroro aneh.

Kurapika mengawasi pria didepannya, matanya menatap Kuroro lalu teh beracun itu lalu Kuroro lagi lalu teh beracun itu. Begitu seterusnya sampai Kurapika merasa kepalanya akan meledak. Begitu banyak perasaan aneh berperang dalam dirinya, rasanya otak dan hati nuraninya sedang melakukan perang besar-besaran dalam tubuhnya.

Dan Kuroro mengangkat cangkir tehnya...

Mata Kurapika membelalak melihat pemimpin Ryodan itu hendak meminum teh beracun itu, secara spontan, Kurapika dengan sengaja menumpahkan susunya, membuat Kuroro membatalkan niatnya.

Kuroro meletakkan cangkir tehnya, tidak jadi menelan cairan beracun itu, lalu menatap Kurapika, "Kau tidak mau makan ya Nekora ?" Tanya Kuroro. Tapi Kurapika masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, otaknya menyalahkan tangan Kurapika yang dengan bodohnya menumpahkan susu itu, membuat racun itu tidak jadi diminum Kuroro. Membuat Kurapika _tidak_ _jadi_ membalas dendam sukunya.

"Apa kau mau makan yang lain ?" Kuroro bertanya lagi. Kurapika tetap tidak menjawab, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas pelan, dia berjalan kesamping Kuroro dan mengambil cangkir teh beracun Kuroro.

"Kau mau teh ?" Tanya Kuroro sekali lagi karena melihat kucing itu menggigit pegangan cangkir tehnya dan mengangkatnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Kuroro, Kurapika berjalan pergi ke arah kamar mandi dengan cangkir teh dimulutnya, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kuroro yang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan kucingnya hari ini...

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Kurapika melempar cangkir itu ke lubang WC, lalu meloncat untuk menjangkau tombol siram...dan menekannya. Sejumlah air langsung menyiram cangkir beserta teh beracun itu menjauh dari pandangannya, dan Kurapika hanya berdiri disitu, membiarkan teh beracun yang dibuatnya untuk membunuh Kuroro terbawa pergi oleh air. Hati nuraninya mengatakan pada Kurapika kalau dia _tidak bisa _membunuh Kuroro. Setidaknya tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Harus dengan pertarungan yang adil.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia melakukan tindakan yang benar... Hal yang dipegang kuat oleh Kurapika adalah kebenciannya terhadap Kuroro dan Genei Ryodan, beserta dengan hatinya yang terluka sebagai pengingat untuk dirinya kalau dulu pernah ada Kurapika yang bahagia, hidup damai ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

Sekarang, ketika kabencian Kurapika tanpa sadar mulai memudar, yang tersisa hanyalah hatinya yang terluka...

**To Be Continued**

.

.

A/N : Yosh! Dua chapter selesai! *ngelap keringat*. Saya dengan sangat amat menyesal mengatakan kalau update saya yang berikutnya paling cepat adalah bulan Januari m(_ _)m. Gomenasai! Tapi saya harus menyiapkan diri untuk semesteran. Saya usahakan secepat mungkin updatenya, mohon do'a nya ya supaya cepet update dan buat ujian semester saya. (_ _)

**Selain itu, mohon pendapat reader tentang chapter ini, saya agak takut kalau alurnya kecepatan karena seharusnya ini chapter 3 atau angst nya yang berat atau ada bagian yang tidak dimenegerti. Setiap saran dan kritik pasti saya terima. **

Saatnya balas review ^O^

**Ann Venteux : **Selamat! Anda adalah pe-review pertama! Terima kasih atas dukungannya ^_^ . Neko Kurapika memang kawaii-desu!

**Moku-Chan : **Yup...dicerita ini Kurapika cewek, bukan cowok. Arigatou atas reviewnya!

** : **Kyaa...pasti Neko Killua-nya kawaii *mata blink-blink*. Arigatou atas reviewnya!

**Rechan Koharu : **Arigatou! Ini adalah kisah selanjutnya. Semoga bisa dinikmati...

**Uzumaki Naa-chan : **Arigatou gozaimasu! Pasti ceritanya saya lanjutkan...

**KuroPikaLovers : **Arigatou Gozaimasu. Ini udah diupdate, semoga dinikmati.

**Azura Al-Rin : **Arigatou atas reviewnya! Entah kenapa saya suka gambaran Kurapika yang duduk manis dibahu Kuroro ._. . Pasti dilanjutkan, do'a in aja idenya nyamperin saya lebih cepat jadi updatenya bisa lebih cepatan.

**Azura Azalea g'z : **Arigatou Gozaimasu! Saya do'a kan ibu Azura-chan masih mengira Azura-chan waras. Amin. *ditendang*

**Misa Misawaki : **Arigatou atas reviewnya. Kucingnya jangan dibawa pulang, entar Kuroronya sama siapa ?

**Xxruuxx : **Makasih atas reviewnya! Semoga Ruu-chan enggak kecewa dengan chapter ini yang lebih banyak angst daripada humor, tapi saya akan usahakan untuk memperbanyak humornya.

**Liakura Kuruta : **Wah...ada nyumbang ide segala, catat dulu ah... arigatou atas review dan idenya ^^, cukup menginspirasi saya untuk peran Neon di chapter depan.

**Mikyo : **Pasti dilanjut! Arogatou atas reviewnya!

**Lavender Shappires Chan : **Makasih atas reviewnya! Enggak banyak commenet juga enggak apa-apa, asal review :3

**Review ne ?**

'Till Next Chapter


End file.
